


Hawaii Six-9

by orphan_account



Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His lover, his soulmate. His Danno.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Hawaii Six-9

**Author's Note:**

> I got to take the day off, and finally got to make something fandomy again - yay!  
> Apologies for the title, but I couldn't resist ;D  
> The art is smutty and the drabble fluffy (I like fluffy smut very much).  
> Thanks for watching and reading, and let me know what you think. :D

Steve had never thought it was possible. Sex with Danny was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And simultaneously the most embarrassing one. The first time they'd made love, he had come embarrassingly fast. Overwhelmed and swept away by Danny's touch, which felt like the other man wasn't only touching his body, but his very core. And when Steve touched Danny, it was almost as if he could feel a ghost touch on his own skin. Getting him high with no intention of ever bringing him down.

After years alone at sea, Danno was his safe haven.


End file.
